


Don't Hate Us?

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: When Jack's two best friends corner him, his worry is well placed. Even if he knows they have his best interests at heart.----I've tagged this as both platonic and romantic because even I can't decide what they are to each other, so read it as whatever you want i guess.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, jack Kelly & David Jacobs & Kathrine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Don't Hate Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“Jack, me and Kath having something to tell you, and you might hate us, but we’re your best friends and we want what’s best for you” 

“Race might take offence to that Davey” 

“Jack”

“I’m just saying Davey, actually Charlie would too, you know” 

“Jack,” Kath interrupted softly, “stop trying to deflect, trust us, ok?” 

“Jack,” Davey continued, “Kath and I, we, well we did a thing, and again, I mean I really hope you don’t hate us, but I feel like, at least for a little bit you might get really mad, but like, really we just want to help and”

“Davey, you’re scaring me here, just spit it out would ya?” 

“Well, we kinda maybe sentinanapplicationforSantaFeArtSchool” 

Silence. The three close friends looked at each other, watching for the others' reactions.

Jack was looking to see if his two best friends in the world were joking, they had to be right? There is no way that they had actually gone and done this.

Davey was waiting for Jack to explode in their faces. Because Jack had a pretty stable life, and a job, and even if he didn't always love teaching high school PE, it gave him the cash he needed to take care of his two little brothers, and this art school was gonna take that stability away. And Jack was right earlier, his brothers were the two most important people in his life.

Kath was easily the calmest of the three. Was she expecting Jack to get angry? Of course, but she knew she had a couple of Aces up her sleeve.

“Have the two of you lost your damn minds?” Jack growled, “how the hell am I supposed to do this, not only can I not afford art school, especially Santa goddamn Fe Art School but in case you forgot, I got two little brothers who need me to have a job so they can, you know, eat and..” 

“JACK,” Kath interrupted, “firstly, I need you to stop and take a deep breath, ok?? Secondly, obviously Davey and I thought about the boys ok? You know we love them too. We already talked to both schools, you can teach and study at the same time.” 

“And, well, the program you’re in is to teach high school art,” Davey continued, “so not only is this degree practical, but you already are gonna have a job lining up in your dream career. You know Dentons reaching his retirement age, and you know that school and all those loves you and has more than enough PE teachers. They can sacrifice you to the art program. If anyone can get kids interested in art, it’s you, Jackie.” 

Jack looked between his two best friends and felt the anger leaving his system and being replaced with absolute joy and disbelief. But there was still one problem. 

“I’m sorry for exploding at you guys, but there’s still one problem. It’s expensive as shit. It’s why I became a PE teacher, there’s government funding for that that I’d never get in an art program. And I can’t get a second job to pay for everything, my brothers need me around.” Jack sighed. “So I appreciate it, I do really, but even if I do get in, I don’t think I can go.”

“Well Jack,” Kath smiled, “Davey and I might be able to help with that.”

“I ain’t no charity case Kath,” Jack shot back, “I ain’t taking no money from either of ya”

“You got a scholarship Jackie” Jack stared wide-eyed at Davey, and every coherent thought left his head.

“I’m sorry repeat that again Davey”

“Not only did you get in,” Davey smiled, “you got a scholarship.” 

Jack’s slacked jaw was the only warning either of them got before Jack talked the both of them to the floor in a bear hug.

“And Davey,” Jack whispered, quiet enough so only the two of them could hear, “I could never hate you.”


End file.
